Bad Things Come in Twos
by S. K. Steven
Summary: AU. Carter is Blair's older brother. NJBC G are just entering highschool and all the hiearchy and polotics that comes with it. More of a story line about love and power than any one couple. CHAIR towards the end. Very Nate/Blair friendly.


_Author's Note: Wow, it's been a really log time since I've written a story. Mainly because I have another one that I haven't finished or updated in a really long time, but this idea just had to be written on paper._

_Description: This is an AU story. In this alternate universe, Carter is Blair's older brother. I did this because I love the dynamic between Carter/Blair but I love Chuck/Blair more. This is just one way that I thought of to get the best of both worlds. Oh and also! I was playing Bout it by Young Joc in my head during the whole arrival scene so go ahead and take a listen if you want to. ._

It was twenty minutes before the first day of school and students slowly began filling the courtyard. At this school, they arrived in lavish vehicles. Limos and town cars and sports cars began dropping teens by the curb. Except for a handful of adolescents who were already there. The current queen stood looking down at her kingdom from her perch on the met steps. "New year means new freshmen to train, brats".

"You've been queen for all of 10 minutes. Don't act so superior" Carter sneered at the girl behind him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She became defensive.

"It means that we'll see if you can hold onto your title" Carter let his abhorrence for her be known. The minions twittered and whispered behind them; assuming, correctly, that he was the greater enemy.

"Who do you think could match me?"

At that exact moment the Bass limo slid smoothly to the curb. The driver stepped out and around to open the door. Georgina stepped out with her usual oversized shades. Serena stepped out all sunshine and smiles. Nate stepped out already sporting the white letterman cardigan associated with the athletics at St Jude's. Chuck stepped out in all his shady glory with his trademark scarf and his trademark smirk. The group didn't notice but everyone else did. Like a well in tune flock, they had formed a "v" with the head left open for their leader.

Chuck held out one hand and a dainty glove touched lightly into his. A petite stiletto popped out, followed by a tight-laced, shapely leg. Finally, the true queen emerged in all her grace and majestic beauty. She wore a pair of Georgina's sunglasses, Serena's strategically placed wonder bra, a pendant from Nate, and one of Chuck's scarf's. They were all gifts from her friends, but Blair Cornelia Waldorf clicked forward to her place at the tip and the v inverted behind her. Oddly enough, they were carrying on a conversation. Completely unaware of how well they moved together.

"Serena, that peach color looks so great on your lips" Blair reached back for her best friend's hand.

"Yes, princess it looks just fab" Georgina's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Georgie, quit being such a bitch. Your eye make up is perfect as always" Blair commented to make things even between her friends.

"Yeah Georgie, you really know how to make your eyes pop" Oblivious Serena gave a heart felt compliment.

Georgina flipped the glasses on her hair and finally looked up from her phone "Well I am pretty fabulous with some eyeliner and an eye shadow brush".

Chuck stepped around Georgina to the place at Blair's shoulder "What about me? Are you gonna say something about my…"

"Scarf! Bass, you've always had an eye for color" Blair interrupted Chuck.

"We can't forget Natie! You're so cute, like always!" Serena warmly hugged his shoulders.

"And we all know who's the most beautiful and perfect of them all" Carter joined in as the reached his spot. He wrapped his arm around his baby sister.

"Brother" Blair hugged back.

"My precious little sister" He kissed her forehead. The twosome turned to enter the school and met…an evil queen.

"Blair Waldorf?" She scoffed at Carter.

" The mere fact that you know her name, that everyone here knows her name suggests that she is already quite popular" Carter smirked.

"Of course she is. I've had a spot waiting for her for a very long time. And now your finally here!" The tall bleached blonde rasped to Blair.

"How sad for you" Blair made a pouty face and swept right past her. "The V" never fell a step behind.

"Carter!" The queen tried to call him back.

"I'm going to give my little sis the grand tour" Carter shot over his shoulder.

**Leaving the queen to plot? Carter, you should know better. After all, while the cats away the mice will play.**

**Xoxo Gossip Girl**


End file.
